Princess and Prince
by TGNYuffie
Summary: Random....Maester Seymour comes back and it's rikkus fault....Chaos is insured and implied and relevant


Princess and Prince

By: Emma "Rikku" Hallas

I don't own anything except the comp I'm typing on

Bright, blonde hair bounced as the 17 year-old Al Bhed princess ran through the Djose temple. It was Rikku, looking for Gippal, her new boyfriend. "Stupid baka," she said just before she crashed into a solid object, "Owww."

"Rikku…you have a hard head," Yuna said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry Yunie, I wasn't looking where I was going… Have you seen Gippal?" Rikku asked as she helped Yuna up, "He said he was going to meet me here."

"Sorry Rikku… I haven't seen him lately" Yuna said as she knew Rikku was in an intimate relationship with Gippal, "Rikku how much do you love Gippal?"

"I love him a lot," Rikku said as she blushed heavily, "Please don't tell Cid." Her eyes were filled with worry and she looked liked she was about to cry.

"Don't worry I won't, Rikku, you're my cousin," Yuna said as she smiled and took Rikku's hand, "Lets go find Gippal together!" Her expression and current emotions were the complete opposite of Rikku's.

"Wait Yuna there's something you need to know," Rikku said as she pulled her hand away from Yuna's, "I'm getting married to Gippal, to strengthen the Al Bhed numbers so I can't be part of the Gullwings anymore." She then ran quickly because there was a saying that Al bheds have to be fast or they'll burn up in the heat of the desert.

"What… Wait! Rikku come back here," Yuna yelled after Rikku.

"Oh so the little pest is getting married?" a dark feminine voice said. The voice belonged to the other female Gullwing, Paine.

"Oh, Paine when did you get here?" Yuna asked as she blinked and then said "Yeah she is…its pretty amazing that she's getting married."

"Yes but have you heard we have a mission…one last mission before she gets married," Paine said, "It's in the desert. Rikku's home."

"So you've been told about my and Rikku's union," a new voice said, "Well I'm not the reason why she's leaving the Gullwings. It's because she's well pregnant."

"What!" both Paine and Yuna said as they saw Gippal, "You got her pregnant!"

"Yeah, accidentally… I didn't mean to and she doesn't know," Gippal said as he ran his hand through his blonde hair, "I told her that she will be busy and when I found out, I didn't want our child to be injured."

Rikku finally stopped running in a dark and cold hall in the temple. Her breathing was heavy and her heart rate was rapid. She looked around as soon as she caught her breath and noticed something….she didn't know where she was. "Where am I?" she asked to herself and she decided to try to find her way back.

After a couple minutes of walking she saw an intricate looking door with a lock on it. "Heh I wonder what's in there." She then picked the lock skillfully, and this was because she was a thief, and opened the door.  
Inside she saw an intricate tomb and snuck over to the tomb and opened it. Inside was a person she hadn't expected to see, "Maester Seymour." In the corner of her eye she saw something glowing and went to see what it was. It was a book written in Al Bhed. She read the text out loud.

"Those who want to bring back some one, someone old or someone true, you must repeat these words out loud and your wish shall be true," she then started laughing after she read this and said, "Oh Maester Seymour…what a load of rubbish." She then left and quickly found her way out.

Back in the room Maester Seymour's body started to glow and his hand moved slightly. He then sat up with a gasp and said, "What the…I thought I died. I did but now I'm back alive." He got out of the tomb put on the blue robe that he found and looked around. "This looks like the Djose temple," he said as he walked out of the room and into the halls.

"Rikku! Where did you run off to?" A very worried Yuna said, "Look Gippal told me why you couldn't be with us anymore, but can we at least go on one last mission together?" As Yuna pleaded with Rikku, Gippal stepped behind Rikku and said, "Go with them love."

Rikku nodded and asked, "Where is it at, Yunie?" She hoped it was someplace warm and with no lightning because she was afraid of the thunder and lightning. She got over a lot of her fear when she spent a week at the Thunder Plains but she still didn't like thunder or lightning.

"It's on Bikanel Island," Paine said as she came out from the shadows, "But we have to go talk to Wakka, Nooj and Baralai first since they have the info. Each one has different info and if we put the info together then we should be able to find it. Gippal is also coming because we need his good translating skills." Gippal smiled when he heard this.

Running through Gippals mind were thoughts like, _'Yay more time to spend with my beautiful soon-to-be wife,' _or '_heh heh I have to pack.'_ But that was something Gippal would definitely think. What he didn't realize was that when he started day-dreaming the door opened and in walked Maester Seymour.

"…What the frick?" Rikku said as she saw him, "Didn't Maester Seymour die?" She then jumped behind Gippal and said, "He scares me… Keep him away."

Gippal nodded and said, "Sir who are you?"

"I'm Seymour Guado," Seymour said as he blinked, "Tell me…How long have I been asleep?"

It was Yuna who answered him, "Seymour you've been dead for two years. How did you come back and why are you here."

"I don't know, but Yuna you've changed so much in the last 2 years," he said as he smiled and his teeth were still a brilliant white., "I do remember hearing a girls voice though just before I 'woke up'."

Rikku gulped and said, "I think it was me who brought him back to life." She then ran but before she could get anywhere she was tackled by someone who was about 5 inches taller then her.

"Now Rikku why don't you show us how you brought him back to life," Gippal said into her ear. He then said, "If you don't I'll drag you out to Thunder Plains."

Rikku then whimpered and said, "No don't take me there." Gippal smiled and Rikku stuck out her tongue, "Hmmph your mean Gippal, but I'll show you anyway. Follow me." She headed out the door and everyone including Maester Seymour followed her. They walked through about 4 doors and then Rikku saw the intricate door with the lock she had picked, "Its in here." She opened the door quickly and picked up the book, "Its written in Al Bhed but its so old." Gippal gasped as he saw the book.

"Rikku this is the book of the dead," he said as he tried to read it, Those who want to bring back some one, someone old or someone true, you must repeat these words out loud and your wish shall be true." Gippal finished and said, "This book was Maester Seymour's."

"Indeed it is young Gippal," Maester Seymour said as he took the book from Gippal, "I haven't seen this book in many years. Where did you find it?"

"The old Maester found it and gave it to us," Gippal said, "I had no idea what it was so we buried it with you, but apparently Rikku found it and brought you back to life."

Rikku then gulped and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…." But she was cut off by Gippal who had just tackled her, again, "Gippal! Get off of me, your too heavy." But again she was cut off, but this time she was cut off by Gippal's lips.

Everybody gasped except for Paine who was busy reading the book. "_Heh heh Yuna could bring back Tidus if she wanted to. I'll have to tell her that._" Paine quickly walked over to Yuna and whispered something into her ear, "Hey Yuna have you thought about who you could bring back?"


End file.
